Forgiveness
by Herryk
Summary: [Complete] When the worst happens, will all be forgiven?
1. Intro

Arthur's notes : I was asked to write a angst story ...so forgive me before hand.

As I was asked...a vien opening, tissue box emptying, call your mother and tell her you love her story.

Disclaimer : I Don't own Love Hina...and the monkey was lying

**Forgiveness**

**A short angst by**

Herryk

More notes : I'm not real good at angst... be kind to me.


	2. Immortality

Disclaimer : Look at the cover sheet...geez

Forgiveness

Chapter one

Immortality

Keitaro sat in his room looking over his practice tests, with disgust once again, as his scores were getting lower each time he took them. Becoming more and more upset he began to flip the pages of the test booklet more aggressively.

"OUCH," his finger had a cut on it from one the pages, but something was different this time as the pain stayed and lingered, he stared at the red line that was slashed across one of his fingers. He remained fixated on it as a small droplet of blood appeared and trailed towards his palm. He clinched his hand into a fist, standing and proceeded towards the bathroom for a band-aid.

By the time he reached the bathroom, a few drops of blood had landed on the wood floor of the hallway, leaving a ghoulish trail. He washed his hand and applied some antibiotic ointment to the wound and wrapped it. The sharp pain had turned into a dull throb, 'I must be stressed out. I'll go and do some chores and it'll be alright.' he thought.

When Keitaro feels the pressure of life he usually will do one of three things, sit in his spot and reflect, sketch something in his notebook, or find some grueling physical activity. He had opted for the latter, grabbing his bucket and mop he headed towards the out door springs.

He paused before going, wondering if anyone would be in there. It was late at night, and from the past he remembered that most if not all would be in bed. He reached for the door, when it opened and Mitsune came strolling out.

"Oh..sorry Mitsune, I was about to go clean. Is anyone else in there?" Keitaro asked.

Mitsune's mind became a well oiled spinning machine of mischievousness, 'Well only Naru is in there, and it has been a few days since she has sent him flying...' her mind raced at the possible scenarios. "Nope I was the last, its all yours ...lover boy", she said with a teasing voice.

"Thanks Mitsune," Keitaro said, nodding and walking into the changing room, not noticing the basket that sat next to the wall filled with clothes. It was a particularly cool night, and the rising vapor created a dense fog, that limited vision. He sat the bucket down, feeling an eery calm about him, and started to work on scrubbing the rock surface.

Behind him he heard the sound of sloshing water, the little hairs on the back of his rose to attention as the danger sense sounded to sound. Two battles were raging in his head, one to stand perfectly still, since he was further away from the door, there was a chance that whoever it was would not notice him. The other was to turn and apologize to the would be the person he was transgressing upon. Being who he was the second choice seemed the most honorable.

"Uh..hello? Is someone out there?" He questioned into the thick fog surrounding the pool. The sloshing stopped, a voice shot out of the mist sending fingers of terror down his spine as the voice was recognized immediately.

"YOU PERVER!...WHERE ARE YOU?...PEEPING ON ME...ITS BAD ENOUGH YOU STICK YOU HEAD INTO MY ROOM!" Naru's voice filled with hatred and she stormed out of the water looking for the peeping tom manager.

Keitaro's luck held for a few seconds as he was about to make a mad dash for the changing room door, but the light inside illuminated the form of Naru, standing in front of it. He started to move around to the edge of the hot springs hoping that he could hide in the mists for a few seconds so he could explain.

Up above from his own bath, Mitsune positioned herself so she could watch the melee. She was giggling to herself and thinking, 'This is better than the Apprentice.' She watched as the form of Keitaro moved towards the water backing away from Naru, who had blocked his only exit.

"Now ...Naru...Kitsune told me there was no one in here..." he was stammering to get out, as he watched her shadowed form move towards his pleas.

Up above Mitsune chuckled to herself, 'Yep, she's got a lock on him."

"YOU VILE DEVIANT!" she screamed as she launched herself towards Keitaro.

A sounding realization came to Keitaro, the pain from his finger hadn't left. He looked up to she Naru's rushing form, his mind raced '1.3 seconds til impact!' He shot both arms straight out yelling, "NARU NO!"

Pain exploded into Keitaro, as the punch landed on his jaw. Sheering hot and never ending, the hurt was sending ripples across his nervous system, as they began to shut down. His brain released endorphins into his bloodstream, as consciously he started to black out. The punch instead of hurling him out of the springs, sent him rocketing towards a several rocks, as his now unconscious body crashed into them.

"BAKA!" Naru spat as she turned to enter the changing room, not noticing that her entire torso was now covered in blood.

Mitsune watched the scene from above, her giggling stopped when she notice from a gap in the mist that the water in the hot springs was taking on a pinkish quality. She gasped and ran downstairs towards the spring yelling. She hurled past Naru who was wiping off some of Keitaro's blood that had gotten on her, and leaping into the pool of water she found Keitaro face down in the water, no bubbles were raising to the surface. She carefully spun him in the water and a horrified look struck her features.

"HELP! OH PLEASE GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" Her shouts cried out, as Naru reentered the springs with the sound of several footfalls behind her. Naru froze dead in spot, as she saw Mitsune with the still body of Keitaro, Motoko rushed passed her and ran into the water, letting her blade drop on the rocky edge.

Even though Motoko was a trained warrior, the sight of Keitaro's face alone sickened her. She held back the urge to loose her stomach, as she looked upon his face. His entire jaw was black and huge lazily to the side of face, blood was apparently spilling from what one might call his mouth. Motoko, yelled at the Shinobu to call an ambulance, and to Su to grab all the towels from the changing room and bring them to her. When Motoko turned back to the mangled body, she now noticed that the water was too red for this wound. She told the shocked Mitsune to hold him still. She found a slight pulse on his neck, and there was still breathing however shallow coming from his nose. She started to check him for other wounds, touching his body slowly. When none was found, she wenched as her hand slipped under his neck and she felt the tear in his skin and moving it up she closed her eyes when her fingers touched the bare bone of the base of his skull.

Su was standing at the edge of the springs with every towel she could find, tossing them towards Motoko, as she took the folded towel and placed it behind his head.

Naru's shock was being to fade as she timidly asked, "sh..shouldn't we bring him up here?" As she walked towards the waters edge attempting to grab a hold of Keitaro.

Mitsune was looking into Motoko's face wondering about the answer, when Motoko answered. "The waters temperature is dangerous I agree, but he has a neck injury I think, and moving him might cause more damage. All we can do is hold him here and hold he doesn't bleed out."

Luckily Motoko was able to complete this before Shinobu came running back into the springs with Haruka in tow. The older woman didn't even stop as she went directly into the water and up to the pair holding him. She quickly turned her head and started to cough violently. In the distance sounds of sirens could be heard approaching.

02357603427563075602756027560275607256027560237560273560275602756027560237560276502756027560

The paramedics were in the water, placing a neck brace and putting Keitaro onto a flat board, in the distance the sound of a helicopter was growing closer. The two men in the water had, already started two I. V.s with the bags on their shoulders, and had placed a traq tube in his throat and was bagging air into his lungs. Two other medics were tending to the girl's shock giving each a mild sedative. One of the medics looked at the other and nodded and jerked his head behind him, giving a signal that he was going to step away. The other nodded back and put a towel around Motoko.

Into his microphone the medic was whispering, "This is Medivac 5, we are on the scene and waiting extraction of the patient, over"

"We copy Medi-5 helio in route..."

"Copy that, patient is stable currently, but we need a code 4 here." The medic using the cryptic language calling for police and an investigation unit."

"We copy Medi-5, code 4 en route."

02750720574650247603740527304750237562075602765023756275072650273057260572057207560275027207

As the helicopter lifted off, heading towards Tokyo University Hospital the girls and Haruka were escorted towards a waiting van, that was going to take them also. Inside they found a serious looking man, wearing a casual suit, and not speaking to anyone.

After arriving at the hospital, the group of girls were all in the emergency waiting room, when the same man entered and approached Haruka.

"You are Haruka Urashima?" He asked. She replied with a nod. "Come with me, I can direct you to a phone so you can call any relatives." She jerked at his words as he led her away from the others. A few moments after they exited the room, a uniformed police officer entered with some paper and pencils, handing them out to each of the girls then saying, "If we could get statements from all of you, about what happened tonight..."

The man led Haruka into a side office, and they sat down. "My name is Kanaye Ishio", he produced a wallet opening it up and showing her a badge, "Inspector Ishio to be exact. We were called to the scene by the paramedics and we are currently starting an investigation into the events of tonight." He offered Haruka a cigarette, "You seem like the type that likes things straight forward, not sugar coated, am I right?" She took a nervous drag off the cigarette and nodded. "Your nephew isn't doing so good, I will have the attending doctor come in here, when he can, but ...it looks grave." He reached around to a phone and placed it in front of her. "If he has any family, besides yourself, I would suggest calling them now." He stood up and left the pack on the table, and walked out.

02795603497570265972675275647627065027560275607256076573257235072507236572057256027507562750

It had been two hours since the phone calls were made to Keitaro's parents and to Hina-san. Haruka and Keitaro's parents sat in a private waiting room, a member of the clergy was with them. Hina-san was luckily in Hong Kong, and her and Kanako were chartering a private plane and would be there in about six hours. The door opened and an elder looking man in a white coat and green scrubs came into the room.

"Urashima's?" he asked politely. Kenjo Urashima stood and answered yes, his wife and Keitaro's mother started to cry again as Haruka and the priest held her in a hug. He rolled an office chair from a desk and sat down in front of them.

"Your son Keitaro, was brought in about two hours ago, he is still in surgery at the moment. What I have to say is not good, and its times like this I hate my job, but you will know what's going on." He paused letting this sink into them. "First Keitaro jaw was broken in 4 places", Using his own finger he pointed to spots on his own jaw, "The worst of it is that the force of impact tore the left hinge from its socket, and crushed the right hinge as well. We have wired and secured his jaw, but that is not why I'm here." He opened his jacket to pull out a form, still folded in his hands. "Your son has received injuries to his spinal column in the number 3,4,and 5 vertebra, and the lower part of his skull was crushed placing bone fragments into the lower part of his brain."

The three had different reactions to this news, Kenjo's head fell into hands, Haruka held onto Akina tighter, and Akina sobs become more powerful. The doctor waited for a few minutes, until Kenjo spoke up through his hands. "Tell me what this means."

"Simply if your son survives the next forty eight hours, he will be paralyzed from the neck down, and there is no idea what kind of permanent brain damage he might have." Kenjo starts to sob loudly, as the doctor realizes the next part is the hardest. "There is something we have to discuss, and I will have a nurse come in and give you something." He placed the folded piece of paper into Kenjo's lap. "This is a release for the family. If you sign this, you will give us consent NOT to attempt revive him if he ..." He couldn't finish the sentence. The doctor stood and was leaving the room when Kenjo spoke up.

"Just what are his chances?" The doctor turned and said, "With the consent form, two days max. Without it, we can keep him alive for years, but he would only be the physical body, his spirit would have left long ago." With that the doctor left the room, leaving the three Urashima's to contemplate the unthinkable.

92375602375072560735602736507260572607560275602756027560276507256027650275602376502765027204

Three hours have passed since Keitaro was dragged from the hot springs, when a female police officer, a nurse, and the Inspector entered the waiting room. The girls that had thought he was a doctor of some kind, quickly found out otherwise, when he flashed his badge. They all asked questions about Keitaro's condition, but he told them that he would send a doctor to speak to them in a few moments. There was silence for a minute, then he spoke.

"Which one of you is Naru Narusegawa?" All eyes went to Naru, she was standing nearest to the man. She looked like hell, and the man really didn't care.

"If you would please accompany the nurse and the officer, Miss Narusegawa." She looked puzzled and asked, "Why?"

"It is my duty to inform you Naru Narusegawa, that you are currently under arrest."

end chapter 1


	3. Tears of Rain

Disclaimer : Read the introduction

Forgiveness

Chapter 2

Tears of Rain

"Under arrest! What for?" Was Motoko's response. As Naru surrendered and walked away with the two. The Inspector turned on the girl who asked the question.

"For Assault in the First Degree...for now" His eyes were clear pools of anger as he closed on the group. "And you four are ordered to remain here until I release you. So consider yourselves detained." He turned walking out of the room as four security guards took posts at the door.

Kanaye stepped into the office that was provided to him. He pulled out the chair and started to go over the statements again. He was writing some notes on a pad as he went. The door opened and another man much thinner walked in with a file box, he sat it down and opened the lid.

"I figured you want this as soon as possile Kay, so I brought it all over once we had it." The thinner man started pulling photos and clear envelopes from the box. Kanaye got up and walked over to see what all he had.

"Tell me a story Ito? What happened there?" Kanaye asked. Ito Yamita, was the best crimial crime scene forensic specialist in Japan. He started to lay out photos and tell the story.

"First we have point of impact, here at the edge of the bathing pool," showing a picture of the bathing area, "We found three teeth here as you can see by the cones. To reaffirm this we found that the blood spray also started here at the same spot." Then he pulled out two more photos, one showing a larger picture of the pool and another the rocks. "The victim...how can I say this...Was hurled from the force of the impact across the pool to these rocks." He drew a line with his finger from the impact point to the landing point. Kanaye's eyes got larger. "And we found this bloody towel in the hamper, and our tox guys found traces of blood in the sink and on some soap, nearby."

"We are still interviewing neighbors at the moment, but you are not going to believe this Kanaye...It seems that this is not an isolated incident."

Kanaye still not being able to fathom the distance he was propelled by a single punch, was taken back by Ito's last remark. "Explain?" The two conversed in the office for about an hour, until Kanaye had heard enough. "Ok ok, I have the Narusegawa woman under arrest already, just from the statements. Head over there and do your thing with her hands and see if we can get anything off of them, I want this one slammed tight."

20742075602756027560275602756027560237560237560237560237560273650275602375627560275602756276

Kanaye didn't have enough to arrest any of the others yet, but he knew from the stories that there would be some additional charges coming very soon. He was waiting on a phone call from the Prosecutor, when he decided to release them from the hospital and send them back to Hinatasou, under surveillance. It would be best to get them at the house rather than the waiting room, too many people there. He picked up the phone and called down to the waiting room and telling one of the guards to move them into a conference room so that he could talk to them.

He walked in to see four very upset girls, to him this didn't matter until he knew the truth. Each one of these girls could be as guilty as the one he arrested earlier.

"You might have questions, I only have a few answers, but mainly you are going to sit there and listen, then do as I say. So listen up and listen carefully." All eyes were on him after he said this. "First since none of you have yet heard about Keitaro Urashima, heres the lowdown. He is in severe critical condition, the chances of his survival are very slim, the docs have told me less than forty eight hours." He paused to the collected gasp and sobs of those in the room. "Furthermore, we are conducting an investigation to the activities of this night, AND into the startling reports coming from the area, about abuse, and assaults. Right now you four along with the other are under investigation, and if you are smart, I would be looking into hiring lawyers. And one last thing...under no circumstances are you to leave the area." As the Inspector stood up he told the guard to find them some transport back to their house.

02701275607560237650376523756023756027560237502756027560237560237502375602375275602750275207

There was not one word spoken between the girls during their trip back to the house, nor as they entered. Each heading towards their rooms for private reflection on the devastating news so bluntly thrown into their faces.

Shinobu walked into her room, and grabbing the stuffed animal that Keitaro had won for her, clutching it tight to her chest she fell into her bed letting the tears come once again, as she sobbed into it saying, "Sempai...Sempai...Sempai"

Mitsune kicked aside a box of old racing forms in rage. She was drowning in her guilt, and she was going to help it, she took a bottle off the shelf with a clear brown liquid. Sitting in the middle of the floor, she tipped it back taking several large glups thinking, 'It's my fault...Keitaro...It's my fault'

Su sat cross legged in her room, thinking what the Inspector had said. She had never experienced a loss like this and the words of accusation about previous abuse, brought her to near breaking. She pulled a cell phone out of her pants and called her sister. The conversation was short but simple, "I need you here, today. Keitaro is dying." She hung up before her sister could answer the comments. She continued to sit there letting the depression and sorrow take her in.

Motoko, had similar thoughts to Su's and she walked down to the phone, and called her sister as well, but the conversation was not as quick.

"Sister?"

"..."

"Keitaro is dying, I need to see you and the council here, as soon as possible, I have a confession to make."

02756402765047560276507205374602573604726057402756034502756072650756027560275027560275602073

It was near seven am in the morning, as three Urashima's sat in silence looking through a window at the body of Keitaro. Several tubes and monitors were hooked up to him, his face covered by a facial wrap. They were startled by cry in the distance that was growing louder and louder, "ONI-SAN...ONI-SAN...ONI-SAN...ONI-SAN" Kanako burst into the room still screaming for her brother, when the two arms of her father surrounded her and held her tight, so that she wouldn't fly through the glass to be with him. She struggled against him, for a few minutes trying to reach out as if she could touch her brother through the glass and somehow make everything better. Finally giving up and crying in her father's arms. Hina-san followed a few moments later, sitting down in one of the chairs, tears streaking her face as she pulled Akina into her. They all watched the form known as Keitaro, praying, wishing and hoping for something.

07560275602756027560275602735602756027650723507250726057465726057260572607562037560237560270

In the back of Hinatasou sat three older women, each wearing the white and red garments of Masters, next to them was Tsuruko all of them listening to Motoko's words.

"I have failed my sword and my oath, I have attacked an innocent, who was unarmed and untrained. I held malice towards him for only being the gender he was. I never listened to reason, nor gave him quarter. I allowed my anger to over ride what I was truly feeling. I become the monster that I thought I was defending others from. I only ask that the council grant my wish."

Inside Hinatasou, a distraught Su was being cuddled in the arms of her sister. Su had bared her soul to her just now, how she felt, what she wanted, what she would change, and even her secret wishes towards Keitaro. All her older sister could do is try and comfort her now. She whispered that she should come home, and rest there with her family.

The front door exploded open, a young, small girl with short black hair stormed in. Emanating around her were black flames, her hands glowed red as if on fire. She saw the small girl sitting on the couch, and instantly knew that she was one of them. "YOU!" Su's older sister stood up to defend the younger, but before she could even fully stand, she was thrown across the room, into a bookshelf. Su only looked up with tears in her eyes.

"YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE THAT KILLED MY ONI-SAN" the words were followed by a slap that struck Su so hard that she was also thrown from the couch. Su's cheek was marked by her fingers, as she just laid there hoping for all the pain to stop. The fury inside Kanako was building as she turned and went towards the back of the house looking for a better target for her anger.

Su lay there, the statement made to her before she was hit, sank in, 'killed my oni-san'. Su knew what that meant, that Keitaro had died. Her heart broke into a million pieces in an instant, she went to her sister, who was beginning to come around. She kissed her and said, "I will be up in my room getting a few things before you go." She stood and walked towards her room.

The Three council members and Tsuruko stood and took defensive positions as the back door was flung open, and the form of righteous furry, held in the small frame of a girl approached. "I WANT THE KENDO GIRL!" Slowly Motoko rose from her kneeling position, leaving her sword behind on the grass. She walked up to the young girl and said "I am Aoyama Motoko, the one you seek."

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU BITCH!" Motoko was struck hard with Kanako's flat palm, she was sent flying backwards and into the ground. She winched as she stood, knowing that the girl had just broken a few of her ribs. Holding her ribs by hugging herself with one arm, she walked back to stand in front of the raging girl. "YOU FIGHT AN UNTRAINED PERSON, BUT YOU WON'T FIGHT ME!" Again Motoko found herself on the ground, this time her vision was impaired, as the left side of her face started to swell. Motoko only stood again in front of her. "WHERE'S YOUR PRECIOUS FAMILY'S HONOR!" As a foot drove into her knee, sending her falling to the ground. Motoko, raised herself up again, the pain in her heart, still unmatched by the physical pain. "YOUR CLAN WILL PERISH BY MY HAND, YOU THE GREAT AND MIGHTY AOYAMAS SEEK YOUR STRENGTH BY HURTING INNOCENTS, NOW YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IS LIKE TO FACE AN EQUAL!" Once again Motoko felt the stinging pain, as she was slapped, as she lay on the ground Kanako spat on her, and dared the others to interfere.

Su was standing by a wall, she pressed her hand to it, and a secret compartment opened. She took out the metal strongbox that was located inside. She sat down in the floor and worked the combination lock, until there was a slight hiss form a pressure release. Opening the lid, there was a twin picture frame inside, folded closed. Her fingers pried it open, as tears ran down her face, on the left was a picture Keitaro with her on his shoulders, to the right another picture that was taken by Motoko a few months ago, of her and Keitaro asleep in his futon. She hugged the pictures to her chest as tears finally stopped pouring from her eyes. She looked into the trees that grew in her room and said in a whispered voice, "I love you Keitaro."

27462837502756023750725607823560725037560275602375602375072350237650723560726502756027560275

Naru's parents and a lawyer had arrived at the police station, and were waiting to see her. The Inspector from the night before was coming out of an office with another man, when they signaled them to follow. Naru was no longer the cute looking Todai want to be. She was dressed in a orange jumpsuit, her hair was matted and dirty, her eyes were puffy from crying the night away, but she sat there in the room handcuffed and shackled to the floor.

"I'm sorry but you two will have to remain here for a few minutes. Once we are done you will be allowed to see your daughter." The three men walked further down the hall and turned a corner heading into the room. Naru jumped when the door opened, and the men stepped inside. The first a well dressed man, approached her and placed a card down in front of her. "My name is Keido Nataski, I'm the lawyer your parents hired. They are outside and you will get to see them in a few short minutes." She only nodded and looked at towards him. The two other men sat down opposite her, she recognized the one called Kanaye, but the other she didn't know.

"Good morning, My name is Hirto Mehana, Special Prosecutor. This is an informal meeting to advise you and your attorney of the charges that are being filed against you." He opened a folder and started to read. "Assault in the first degree, Criminal abuse in the first degree, and Murder in the second degree." Once the last charge was read, Naru started to cry once again, she knew it, Keitaro had died. Her world had ended, in a split second of rage, deep in the back of her mind she could still hear his words clearly 'thought no one was here... Naru no' All she wished for was to see him again, to apologize, but that would never happen now.

23765089276057205740257360475620735602735602765072360572605726037560275602375602756027560272

Tsuruko was helping Motoko up, when a scream pierced the air. One of the council members went towards the house, as the another came to her and said, "We grant you, your request." Motoko looked at her sister as a another tear came down her face, "Tsuruko, will you do me the honor?" She nodded and said "yes" a tear of her own matched Motoko's.

Flashbulbs popped once again at Hinatasou, but not in the hot springs area. As two men carried out the small body sealed inside the dark green bag. Kanaye watched as the men took her downstairs and out the building, he turned and went back into the forested room. He didn't need Ito to explain what happened here it was all too clear, the vine still hung from the tree branch, and the twin picture frame lay broken on the ground. He shook his head, he had a daughter her age, he couldn't even bring himself to think about her like this. She had been found by her older sister a crowned princess of Molmol. He had promised the girl that the media would be frozen and her body shipped to the embassy for transport.

He was leaving the scene, when he saw the one called Mitsune eyeing him coldly. She whispered something under her breath to him. He stopped and looked at her, "Mind saying that louder?" She only turned and was about to walk away when he spoke again, "You know I have read a lot of reports. The interesting thing that I'm finding is that you seemed to have liked to cause trouble for him. I wonder ...just how he stumbled into that situation." His words struck home, she winched and continued to walk away replaying her last conversation with Keitaro in her head, 'Is anyone in there? Nope I was the last...its all yours lover boy' She needed another bottle.

Motoko had taken a couple of painkillers, not dull her senses but to allow her to sit in the position that she was in. The sun was setting in the west, casting long shadows around her. Tsuruko was sitting next to her having a polite conversation.

"Don't worry Moto-chan I will take care of the hostilities between our families, you shouldn't burden yourself with that now." Tsuruko placed a hand on Motoko's shoulder, "I think its time." Is all she said and she stood up standing next to Motoko on her left side. Motoko's hair was tied in two long braids, Motoko picked up the sword that Keitaro had given her and sliced each one off, then placing them in separate engraved boxes. "You will make sure these are delivered?" Motoko asked. "Of course" was the answer.

Motoko took the blade in both hands and pointed the tip towards her, looking out into the sunset she thought, 'I love you Keitaro Urashima, please forgive me' She breathed in and brought the hilt towards her, Tsuruko's blade fell well equal precision. The near by trees were emptied by a rush of birds taking flight, as a tear feel for Tsuruko's face.

02375607450237650726572657260574260573407520750275602756027650275607265027650726502756027502

It had been two days since Keitaro Urashima had died, the rain feel heavily on a hill next to Hinatasou. The small Shinto temple that has sat there for centuries was the home of the Urashima family plot. A small group had gathered to place Keitaro in his finial resting place. Words were spoken about his loyalty, faith, his courage, and his selflessness. The temple's bell rang out for him and prays were given to the ancestor's to guide him home.

As family and friends walked away, Hina-san remained, motioning to a priest, as he walked over to the closet coffin. The priest unsealed the lid and opened it for the elder woman, she walked up and took a couple of items out from her sleeve. The priest lifted his crossed arms, and Hina-san placed a picture of Keitaro with Su on his shoulders and an engraved box, next to his heart, she then kissed his forehead, and whispered in his ear, "Forgive them grandson, they couldn't live without your love. Find them and protect them." She stepped back and allowed the priest to reseal the coffin.

Once inside Hinatasou, Hina-san found Haruka and they went to Kanako. "Come with us, say nothing and do as your told." Kanako was led into another room on the opposite side of the house. When they entered, Kanako's rage flared and she wanted to lash out, but the overly strong hands of Hina and Haruka held her. They approached three kneeling figures, all with their foreheads touching the ground. The three Urashima's walked forward, and knelt in front of them.

The woman in the middle, raised her head slightly, Kanako could tell it was Tsuruko, but she had changed. Her hair was cut very short, and she wore the simple garments of a monk. The woman held out the Hina sword, unsheathed it and extented her arms holding it out, before she laid down, causing her forehead to touch the floor. She removed her hands from it and laid them to her side, never raising. The council woman to her left began to speak.

"Before you is the Urashima blade, known as the Hina blade. It still holds the blood of the one that offend and dishonored your family." The second council woman began to speak then.

"Tsuruko-san, has been cast out of the clan, and will live her life in celibacy as a monk reflecting on the mistakes she made while training the one that offended you. Also since she was the only other true Aoyama, the bloodline ends with her. We expect that the entire clan will be die out in three generations."

"Are these terms accepted by the Urashima clan?" asked the first.

"Yes", answered Hina-san

"Yes", answered Haruka

"Yes" answered Kanako, while the grip on her arms increased to make sure she answered correctly.

9356-293785-934529-78590259027569027560927650726507236507260572057205720756027560275602750275

The rain continued to fall for until night had almost passed. Hina-san had advised that Kanako would take over the inn, as a caretaker and that she would be closing the inn indefinitely. The days that followed were filled with more rain as Shinobu packed and moved in with her mother, and Mitsune took a one room apartment that over looked Hinatasou.

End Chapter 2


	4. Forgiveness

Disclaimer : Read the front notice

Forgiveness

Chapter 3

Forgiveness

Six months had past since Keitaro had been laid to rest. Lives were not the same, Hina-san left again to find something special she had said. Kanako, and Haruka took care of the grounds of Hinatasou, neither so much as speaking to each other, but in passing. Shinobu, had a mental breakdown, after she left the inn and refused to leave her mother's house.

Mitsune stood inside the criminal courts building, facing a set of twin doors, she had to go in, but she fought herself until the door opened and she forced to enter. She walked up the isle and sat behind her long time best friend Naru. Naru had physically changed in the past six months. Her hair was cut shorter than hers, the clothes she wore that fit like a charm half a year ago now hung on her, no longer did she greet you with a warm smile, but a shallowed expression that boarders between states of sanity.

The judge had entered and everyone rose, then sat back down as the docket was read. Her trial had made headlines, the prosecution had an air tight case against, as she didn't even protest her guilt. Her lawyer tried valiantly to show evidence of emotional problems, and had sited past history where it was proven that he had taken worse and walked away. The jury had only deliberated for an hour, before finding her guilty on all counts. That is when the pact was made between them, it would be fulfilled.

The judge had heard from both sides and the family of Keitaro Urashima before speaking, "Would the defendant please rise." Naru stood emotionless.

"Upon hearing all the evidence in case, and from hearing from the Urashima family. I can understand their rage in asking for the maximum penalty allowed. The thing that I found hard during this trial, is the fact that regardless of Keitaro's supposed immortality, you still brutally attacked him basically on a whim. Where I can understand from your defense team, that you have emotional problems, I find it inexcusable that a person of Keitaro's character as brought out during this trail was viciously abused by the one he loved most of all." The judge took a breath and continued.

"Therefore it is the decision of this court to impose a prison term of no less than fifty years. It is my hope that while you are incarcerated, you feel the same pain and anguish that you inflicted on your victim, may God have mercy on your soul." The gavel dropped "Court dismissed"

Mitsune and Naru's eyes met only one last time, before she was escorted away. What was said between in the silent look spoke volumes. Mitsune stood there in the court room until the door closed behind her friend.

02375640275072637052747265037560725072650782357826058723680728572785827562875827568275825622

That afternoon, Mitsune made a visit to her bank and withdrew all the funds she had left, then she headed towards the law offices of Naru's Defense team. Upon entering she spotted her attorney, placing some files into a box and bringing them out to his assistant. "Excuse me Mr. Nataski?" Mitune stepped forward. He recognized her as Naru's friend that had visited her on a few occasions.

"Yes, your Kitsune? Right?" He returned the question.

"May I speak with you in your office?" He looked at her and answered," Sure please step in." She passed by him and stepped into his office. Placing a leather bound briefcase on his desk.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"I need to know how much it will cost to leave this case for Naru, it is for her when she is released." Mitsune pointed to the briefcase.

"Well that's some time off, even though we are going to try and appeal the verdict until we reach the Supreme Court."

"I know you are a great fighter, but this is all of her personal papers, and a numbered bank book. I really don't think that Naru will get any appeals to be honest. And fifty years from now I will be long past memory."

"Ok then", he turns to his assistant, "Miss Sato, would you tag this case and leave a note that it is to be given to Naru upon her release." Then turning back to Mitsune, "Don't worry about any charges, you have been a great friend to Naru." Mitsune bowed to the lawyer and left his office.

02074056037450275680247658073465702657260752075602756072560723560275672356027650725602756027

The red sports car was traveling well over one hundred and twenty miles per hour, taking the mountain road recklessly, Mitsune was driving the rented sports car, pushing it faster and faster, each curve was getting sharper. She downed another sake bottle, as she straighten the car out in the middle of a curve. The car broke the side rail and soared out in the expanse of the night. Mitsune on the verge of passing out, stuck her arms out wide as if she was flying, and whispered, "Please forgive me Keitaro, I never meant to harm you." As the car began its descent into the rocky canyon below.

02375602356075602375602375602375023750275027650237657502370725047560250275602375027502570270

It was a strange request from Haruka, but Kanako didn't refuse the meeting. Mrs. Maehara, was the mother to Shinobu, and she was sitting in the tea house with Haruka when Kanako had entered.

"Ok I'm here, what's this about." Kanako asked immediately. Haruka shot her one of those stares, that made her sit down and shut up, before she got hurt.

"Its about my daughter, Shinobu. I know that the inn is closed and you are not taking in any tenants, but Shin-chan..." the woman started to cry and Haruka took her in her arms to comfort her. Then Haruka finished.

"Shinobu was alway frail, and before the incident she was the one that looked after your brother more than anyone else. To be a matter of fact, your brother always said how much she reminded him of you. We were hoping that you would allow her to back in, and help you with things. She's a great cook, and besides she can tell you all about your brother." Haruka said. Kanako was looking for the unspoken part to this story and asked, "And ...what's the catch?"

Haruka glared at her, but spoke the truth, "Right now she has some emotional problems, we are thinking that if she moves back in that you can help her as she helps you. Sort of mutual healing for the both of you." Kanako took all this in and let it digest for a minute. 'She never did hurt Oni-san, and I know she took his death the hardest.'

Kanado decided that she would regret her decision but she caved, "Tell Shinobu that she can move back in."

02765037250275047027364276502437523765037650734625075602476572460576207502756027650275622057

Over the next few years, Shinobu and Kanako helped each other to heal. It wasn't easy from Kanako's eyes. When she first moved back in, she would cook meals for six people, and she would talk to empty chairs as if people were there. The holidays that were always celebrated in the house, were morbid if best. Neither of them had ever used Keitaro's room and left it as it was. It was the turning point for them both, the common ground. Kanako would sit and listen to stories about her brother and she could picture him doing the things that the other girl described. Kanako would tell stories about when Keitaro was younger, before they were split apart. Sometime they would laugh and sometimes they would cry.

It was a late January night, when Kanako saw her faint dead away in the hallway. She went to her friend and felt her head it was burning up. She had called a doctor and he had spent almost an hour in her room with her. When he came out, he was suggesting to take her to a hospital, and he was calling for an ambulance. Kanako stayed by her bedside for days, waiting for her to get better. It was when the doctors had told her and her family that there was nothing that they could do, that Shinobu asked one last favor, and Kanako wasn't going to refuse her friend.

Kanako was standing in front of the doors to her brothers room. It hadn't been opened for almost four years, she was afraid that if she opened it that all the hurt and all the misery would come back. She steeled herself and unlocked the pad lock that she had placed. The room was dust covered, a test book lay opened on the table, along with a pot and a cup. She closed the image in her head and took the mop to the floor, and brought in another futon.

Shinobu was brought back to the Inn, by her family, and she was laid down in the futon in Keitaro's old room. She looked better for just being in here again. Some color had come back to her pale face, Kanako was holding her hand and kneeling next to her. Shinobu's breathing was becoming troubled and shallowed. Then a calm feel over the room as Shinobu tightened her grip on Kanako's hand.

"Your brother is here in this room, if you want to know about him and really know him, this is where he was." Shinobu's face blushed a deep red and she looked at Kanako, "I always wanted to know what it was like to sleep in here, within Keitaro's futon." She giggled and then her grip lessened as her finial breath was released.

27452379657359723650792605973460957260374502756023756023756023756023756027560275027502750272

A little over fifty years had passed since that night, and Hinatasou wasn't the grand building it used to be. A fire twenty years ago claimed most of the main building, forcing Kanako to move into the secondary building near the hot springs. Life hadn't been fair to Kanako either, though she was in her mid sixties, and still considered to have many years ahead of her. She had suffered a hip injury, and was mainly crippled having to use a staff to walk around. With the lose of her brother and her friend, she never became social in any aspect of the word, becoming a hermit at best. She held onto the property as best she could, selling off other Urashima family heirlooms and property, to keep up with taxes. The people of the village, had two opinions of her, the older ones understood and respected her very much, and the younger ones looked at her as a bitter old hag, that they would try and play tricks on. Everyday she would travel up to the old Shinto temple, clean the leaves or whatever off the graves and sit and talk with her relatives, it was the only place she really felt at peace.

Kanako was getting ready for bed, when she heard a noise outside on the grounds. She lifted herself off the floor holding her staff and walked out towards the noise.

An older woman, carrying a leather case, walked up the steps to the Hinatasou, the fire had taken most of what she remembered. A tear had come to her eye seeing the estate in such a shape. Her legs were aching as the arthritis in her knees was burning up her spine. She walked on however, walking towards the back, where it had all happened. She gained entry into the hot springs, through the changing rooms, and walked out to see the aged spring in disrepair. The water had a greenish tint to it, and rocks were all but covered in moss now. She stopped at the exact spot, and a cold wind crossed her. She stepped forward one step and she felt warm, like someone had covered her with a blanket. She wanted to hear the laughs and the chatter that was suppose to be here, but nothing was, only silence.

She left the hot springs and headed towards the temple, not noticing that she now had a follower far behind her. The steps were hard and stone, and her knees ached badly. The Urashima family plot was in front of her, and she wove her way around the stones, until she found the one she came to find. 'The granite marker suited him.' she thought. She opened the case up, taking a few candles and lighting them, then placing them onto of the headstone. She read the inscription, "Keitaro Urashima...beloved son, brother, manager...His Heart Was Our Honor" Tears swelled up in her eyes, and she started to sob slowly.

"I'm sorry Keitaro, for everything I ever did. I never had the guts to say this to you in person...but I love you." She broke down and feel onto her knees, as the sobs and tears increased. She reached back into the bag and felt the only item that she really wanted more than anything else, pulling it out she whispered again, "Forgive me Keitaro, I would take it all back if I could..."

Kanako had followed the stranger up to the family plot and listened to her confession, she knew who it was, and why she had come. But then...

BLAMMM

Kanako walked carefully up to the body, a briefcase lay open next her and she could make out a piece of paper illuminated by the candle light, "Prisoner Release... Subject : Narusegawa, Naru"

23852935707923560237560237560237560237560823650823750823658032568235680237568023750823756028

A warm sweet wind blew across her face, all she could see was the cherry blossoms being tossed around on the currents of the wind. There were steps in front of her leading down, and the sound of voices and laughter coming from the distance. The wind had caught her hair making it wave along the currents, as she walked down the steps to the joyous noise. She felt full of energy and she wanted to run, but she was afraid of falling, as the blossoms blocked her view. The laughter getting louder and louder, she started to smell food, wonderful aromas teased her nostrils. And soon she was out of the blossoms, looking at the back of Hinatasou, There were people everywhere, that she could see, young and old, children playing with balls, or chasing each other. She felt nervous, but she wanted to be there and she let her feet carry her closer. A voice called out, that surprised her.

"Look she made it!" People all around her stared at her, but no in a recriminating way, they were all smiling at her, leading her deeper into the populated yard. She noticed that she was now surrounded by all of them, she was scared, she wanted to be welcomed. Four familiar faces came out of the crowd and hugged her, she looked into the faces of her friends Mitsune, Su, Motoko, and Shinobu. There was tears and sobs coming from her as she squeaked out, "How are you all here?" The smiles and warmth of the girls only increased more and another person walked out of the crowd, taking her hand and lifting her into a gentle hug.

"That would be me, Naru, I forgave you a long time ago." He pushed her back just a bit, as her face lifted to see Keitaro smiling back at her.

There was another observer watching the events down below, Kanako could see all the love and warmth that was given, she sniffed and was about to turn away, when a voice addressed her.

"You can come too, Kan-chan, that is if you want." She turned to see your Oni-san standing there, she dropped her staff and rushed into his arms.

The End...


End file.
